Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, wearable cameras, virtual reality devices (e.g., headsets), augmented reality devices (e.g., headsets), mixed reality devices (e.g., headsets), action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smart phone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
In some cases, images may be utilized in computer vision applications. For example, computer vision may be utilized to detect objects. However, computer vision may suffer from some limitations. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve computer vision may be beneficial.